werecreaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Werebadger
Werebadgers are humans that have the ability to transform into big, badger-like creatures.. Werebadgers are usually particularly stubborn, but can be very kind. Werebadgers prefer to live in tunnels underground, where they can hunt for rodents and other small animals. WEREBADGER MYTHOLOGY The first werebadger was said to be from ancient times. A man who loved the earth, and even made his own home underground prayed to the earth spirits to become an earth spirit as well. The Earth spirits made a deal with him. If he would always live in the earth, the day he dies, he would become one. 40 years passed, and his wish was granted. He became the first badger. After the truth about the man was discovered, many other people wished as well. They became badgers too. But the spirits decided on another part of the deal. They talked with the Badgers, and the new deal was made. They would continue to exist, but if they ever went against the spirits, they would be cursed. Generations of Badgers came and went, and the badgers slowly forgot their deal with the Earth spirits. They became "rational" and stopped believing in them. They were cursed. They were cursed to become half man half badger creatures that could shift between forms. Native American mythology says that the Werebadgers are earth spirits, and they even have a certain myth associated with them The old myth says that the Werebadgers or Earth spirits would attack if the tribe mistreated the earth. They also said that if someone saw a Werebadger that didn't attack them, their tribe would have good crops that year. DIFFERENCES BETWEEN WEREBADGERS AND BADGERS Werebadgers are much bigger and taller. Werebadgers have the intelligence of their human form. Werebadgers cannot speak human languages very well. Instead, alot of them speak a guttural language of grunts and growls. Can walk on all fours and on bottom legs. Claws and teeth are longer than normal badgers. Werebadgers are infamous for their long and deadly claws. ABILITIES Heals incredibly fast Can run relatively fast. Hightened Senses Cannot be killed unless (which they do have weaknesses) the head is cut off. Limbs can be restored. (To a certain extent) Is not immortal; lives as long as a normal human. The official term for the Werebadger is Melinanthropy. (melin is the subfamily for badgers) WEAKNESSES Are allergic to fresh Lavender Flowers. (Not deadly, but usual symptoms are headaches, nosebleeds, hallucinations, in some cases, they can knock a werebadger out) Are very weak to brass. Small bit of brass- Give headaches, nosebleeds, hallucinations, and can knock a Werebadger out.) A lot of brass- Can and most likely will, kill a badger. GROUPS Groups of Werebadgers are called Clans. A clan of werebadgers are usually led by a single werebadger. The amount of badgers in a Clan is usually around 7-24. MATING Werebadgers can mate at any time of the year. They usually have up to 2 cubs or babies, but there is no limit. HABITATS Grasslands, underground tunnels. PREY Werebadgers usually eat small animals like rodents and small reptiles, but are not afraid of preying on humans and bigger mammals such as deer, horses, etc... HOW TO BECOME ONE Werebadgers are almost always born as werebadgers. Only in very rare cases can normal humans become werebadgers. They must both share blood. This can be done by injecting or drinking the blood of a werebadgers. Unfortunately, werebadgers are one of the rarest were species.